disney_favorite_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Favorite's Wikia
center|300px Welcome to the Disney Favorite Show Wiki This is the home of the Disney Favorite Series & all Disney Movies too... This Wikia Open up on Thursday January 24 2013 for favorite Disney Series & Movies. Also some of the Disney Series that are my less favorites are link from Wikipedia... Disney Channel, Disney XD & Disney Jr. Disney Channel 150px *'Disney Channel' is an American basic cable and satellite television network. owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company, and headquartered in Burbank, California. It is under the direction of Disney-ABC Television Group President Anne Sweeney. Disney Channel International Networks, currently run by President and Chief Creative Officer Gary Marsh, is a group of more than 90 entertainment channels and/or channel feeds for children and families available in over 160 countries and 30 languages. The platform brands are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Hungama TV and Radio Disney. The channel specializes in television programming for children through original children's television series and movies, as well as third-party programming. It was originally marketed primarily towards younger children, with the exception of their weekend primetime block that is aimed at pre-teens and teenagers ages 9–14, and the Disney Junior programming block aimed towards toddlers aged 2–5. In recent years, however, the diversity of viewers has increased with an older audience of teenagers, young adults and families. Since November 19, 2010, the channel is offered with an alternate Spanish-language audio feed, either via a separate channel as part of a Spanish-language network package sold by cable and satellite providers or via a separate audio track with the SAP option, depending on the system. The Disney Channel's 30th anniversary will be celebrated on April 18, 2013. Click Here >>> [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel Disney Channel wikipedia] for more Information Disney XD 150px *'Disney XD' is an American digital cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company. It was launched on February 13, 2009 as the successor to Toon Disney, and a sister network to Disney Channel. Disney XD mostly airs action-oriented children's television series and movies aimed primarily towards young male viewers aged 6 to 14. Disney XD airs original Disney XD content, such as Zeke and Luther, Kickin' It, I'm in the Band, and Pair of Kings and some of Disney Channel's most popular programming, including recent and archived original series, such as The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Wizards of Waverly Place, as well as some made-for-TV movies. It is offered with Latin Spanish language audio, either via a separate channel as part of a Spanish language network package sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track with the SAP option, depending on the system. The channel also offers a video-on-demand service to digital cable and IPTV subscribers, offering free programming. Click Here >>> [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_XD Disney XD wikipedia] for more Information Disney Junior 150px *'Disney Jr.' (aka Disney Junior) is an American basic cable and satellite television network. The first program airing on the channel was Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. The first new shows airing on the channel were Doc McStuffins, Guess How Much I Love You, Quiet Is... and Gaspard and Lisa. Disney Junior is also available as a programming block on Disney Channel, which launched on February 14, 2011. The first program airing on the block was Little Einsteins. Click Here >>> [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Junior Disney Jr. wikipedia] for more Information Series Episodes "Episodes Lists" * List of Kickin' It episodes * List of I Didn't Do It episodes * List of Dog with a Blog episodes * List of Wizards of Waverly Place episodes *List of Pair of Kings episode (link from Wikipedia) *List of Lab Rat episodes (link from Wikipedia) *List of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episodes (link from Wikipedia) *List of The Suite Life on Deck episodes (link from Wikipedia) *List of Crash & Bernstein episodes (link from Wikipedia) *List of Max Steel Episodes (link from Wikipedia) *List of Good Luck Charlie episodes (link from Wikipedia) *List of Girl Meets Worlds episodes (link from Wikipedia)"COMING SOON" Characters "Characters Lists" * List of Kickin' It characters * List of I Didn't Do It characters * List of Dog with a Blog characters (It link to the main Page) *List of Wizards of Waverly Place characters (link from Wikipedia due to really long casts information) * There No List of Characters for "Pair Of Kings" * There No List of Characters for "Lab Rat" * There No Main List of Characters for "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" *List of The Suite Life on Deck Characters (link from Wikipedia) * Crash & Bernstein Characters (link from Wikipedia above at the "Series" box or Episodes List Link) *List of Max Steel Characters *List of Good Luck Charlie Characters * Movie Actor's & Actress's Radio Disney Awards The Radio Disney Music Awards is an annual awards show by Radio Disney. The awards honor the year's biggest achievements in music, voted by teen viewers. Winners receive an authentic full size Golden Mickey Mouse designed with the graphics of that year's show. Radio Disney, the #1 radio network for kids, tweens and families, has revamped its programming schedule featuring an all-new morning show "Morgan & Maddy in the Morning" (live, 6:00 a.m.-12:00 noon, ET) hosted by Morgan Tompkins and Maddy Whitby, it was announced today by Phil Guerini, Vice President and General Manager, Radio Disney. Tompkins and Whitby will continue to host Radio Disney's popular "Move It Party" on Saturday evenings. The daily schedule includes new assignments for the primetime listening hours for kids and families -- afternoon and weekend -- with on-air personality Candice moving to afternoons and new features for families on weekends. About the 2013 Radio Disney Awards: The most popular recording artists among kids and tweens will be celebrated during the Radio Disney Music Awards, SATURDAY, APRIL 27 at Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE. The full [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_Disney_Music_Awards#2013 "Radio Disney Awards"] link is at Wikipedia (2002-Presents) 120px|center Note Please leave a comments below about your favorite Disney Series & Movies before adding it to my Wikia. If you want to add your favorite series, Tell me about it by e-mail at iCarlyFan2009@gmail.com Thank You...